doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 1994
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1994 January Books *20th - Conundrum *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (Polish Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen (Polish Paperback edition) *The Three Doctors (Polish Paperback edition) Cassettes *The Stranger Chronicles: The Last Mission *The Stranger Chronicles: Eye of the Storm VHS *Myth Makers 7: Wendy Padbury (Reissue edition) *Myth Makers 9: Sarah Sutton (Reissue edition) *Myth Makers 14: Peter Grimwade (Reissue edition) *Dr. Who and the Daleks (US Reissue 2 edition) *Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (Reissue edition) *The Stranger: The Terror Game (Original edition) *P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative (Original edition) *PanoptiCon '93: Highlights Part One *PanoptiCon '93: Highlights Part Two *PanoptiCon '93: Four Doctors Live *PanoptiCon '93: Tom Baker Live *Stranger Than Fiction February Books *17th - Doctor Who and the Robots of Death (2nd Paperback edition) *17th - No Future CDs *Cybertech VHS *Planet of Evil (UK release) *Dragonfire (UK release) *9th - Resurrection of the Daleks (Australian release) *The Dalek Invasion of Earth (US release) *The Keeper Of Traken (US release) *The Masque of Mandragora (US release) *Mawdryn Undead (US release) *The Mind Robber (US release) *The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (US release) March Books *17th - Tragedy Day *Decalog *The DWB Interview File (Paperback edition) *The DWB Interview File (Hardback edition) *Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *7th - Arc of Infinity (UK release) *7th - The Colin Baker Years (UK release) *9th - Planet of Evil (Australian release) *29th - The Two Doctors (Australian release) *Dragonfire (Australian release) April Books *21st - Legacy *21st - The Paradise of Death VHS *5th - The Ark in Space (UK unedited release) *5th - Pyramids of Mars (UK unedited release) *The Day of the Daleks (UK unedited release) *Arc of Infinity (Australian release) *The Colin Baker Years (Australian release) *The AirZone Solution (Reissue release) May Books *19th - Theatre of War CDs *The Worlds of Doctor Who VHS *3rd - Ghost Light (UK release) *3rd - Inferno (UK release) *18th - The Aztecs (US release) *18th - Robot (US release) *18th - Terminus (US release) *City of Death (US release) *Planet of the Spiders (US release) *Resurrection of the Daleks (US release) *Myth Makers 3: Nicholas Courtney (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 12: Ian Marter (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 28: Sylvester McCoy June Books *16th - All-Consuming Fire *The Programme Guide (3rd Paperback edition) July Books *14th - The Scripts: Galaxy 4 *21st - Blood Harvest *21st - Goth Opera VHS *4th - Destiny of the Daleks (UK release) *4th - The Visitation & Black Orchid (UK release) *6th - Ghost Light (Australian release) *6th - Inferno (Australian release) August Books *18th - Strange England *Timeframe: The Illustrated History (Paperback edition) Laserdisc *The Five Doctors VHS *1st - The Seeds of Doom (UK release) *4th - Arc of Infinity (Australian release) *8th - Destiny of the Daleks (Australian release) *8th - The Visitation & Black Orchid (Australian release) *23rd - The Web Planet (US release) *24th - The Colin Baker Years (US release) *24th - The Dominators (US release) *24th - Enlightenment (US release) *24th - The Krotons (US release) *24th - Silver Nemesis: The Extended Version (US release) *Myth Makers 29: Barry Letts & Terrance Dicks: Part 2 September Books *15th - Evolution *15th - First Frontier *Doctor Who Yearbook 1995 CDs *The Best of Doctor Who Volume 2 - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (US edition) VHS *5th - The Rescue & The Romans (UK release) October Books *20th - St Anthony's Fire *20th - Venusian Lullaby VHS *3rd - Kinda (UK release) *The Seeds of Doom (Australian release) November Books *17th - The Crystal Bucephalus *17th - Falls the Shadow *17th - The Scripts: The Crusade *Doctor Who - The Seventies (hardback) *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The First Doctor VHS *7th - More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS (UK release) *The Rescue & The Romans (Australian release) *Myth Makers 30: Caroline John *Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans (Original edition) December Books *1st - Parasite *1st - State of Change VHS *5th - Snakedance (UK release) *Myth Makers 31: Frazer Hines *The Stranger: Breach of the Peace (Original edition) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1994